Sometimes the Best Laid Plans
by dustytiger
Summary: After Reid and Prentiss’ Las Vegas wedding they tell Ambassador Prentiss, who plans their wedding reception. But something goes wrong. AU
1. Coming Clean

Title: Sometimes The Best Laid Plans Part 1: Coming Clean  
Author: Trista GroulxRating: T  
Disclaimer: The usual don't own, don't sue just letting them play.  
Summary: After Reid and Prentiss' Las Vegas wedding they tell Ambassador Prentiss, who plans their wedding reception. But something goes wrong.  
Notes: This is another part in my Prentiss/Reid series (Wedding Date Blues, Learning Something New, Who Celebrates Six Months?, Drama Love and Parents, Planning the Big Day) this one has a little more drama then the last few. I hope you are still enjoying I think there's probably two more mini-series in the series and then I'm gonna examine something else staring them, as well as other pairings.

* * *

Reid held Prentiss' hand as one of the maids brought them through the house to where Elizabeth Prentiss was waiting for them. They both knew that they had to tell her the truth sooner rather than later, but neither wanted to burst the bubble they had been in since they had been married a week ago in Las Vegas. Garcia had even taken to calling them Doctor and Missus Floaty Head whenever she spoke to them. They both sat down in the drawing room, again taking each other's hands. The maid scurried off to bring them their tea and coffee.

"You said on the phone you needed to talk to me," Elizabeth reminded them. "You said it was urgent."

"Nothing like jumping right into the fire," Prentiss sighed.

"I assume that whatever you want to talk about has something to do with the new rings you both are wearing. I don't see the point in making nice when you don't even trust me enough to tell me the truth Emily."

Elizabeth looked genuinely hurt as she spoke to them. Prentiss wasn't sure what to say at first. She had never seen her mother look like that before.

"Mom, it's not like that I don't trust you. That's why we came here. To tell you that we decided to elope on our anniversary. We were visiting Reid's mother, and we were in Las Vegas," Prentiss stammered.

"It was me," Reid said suddenly, and surely.

Prentiss gave him a look of warning, but Reid ignored it. Prentiss and her mother had just started to get along again. He couldn't let her lose the relationship they were just starting to re-establish. Reid gently squeezed Prentiss' hand to reassure her that this is what he wanted to do. She squeezed it back, but wasn't happy about this turn of events.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"It was all me. It was my idea. I saw that big wedding your niece had last year, and I got nervous. I have trouble kissing my – well now wife – in front of our friends. I couldn't imagine doing that in front of a room full of strangers. So I kind of plotted for us to be married in Las Vegas when were there for our anniversary."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Spencer is really shy," Prentiss told her mother.

"Emily I might not be a big shot FBI profiler like you, but I'm not stupid, I know when someone, especially my own daughter is lying to me."

"Well, it wasn't just that," Reid admitted. "It was also because of my mother."

"Your mother?" asked Elizabeth. "She was there?"

"Yes, she was, but it's not what you think. She has severe schizophrenia, she can't be in large groups, and she doesn't like to travel. I know it was entirely selfish on my part. But I wanted my mother there."

"What about Emily?"

"We are planning to have a party with our friends, and family. My whole family is my mother. I have no aunts or uncles, cousins, siblings or anyone else. It was always just the two of us when I was growing up. I wanted to share it with her. I know it wasn't fair to Emily, but she can celebrate with her family any way she wants to. I know this is not how you planned for your daughter to be married, but I'm asking you not to be angry with her, please. This was all my fault. I'm sorry."

"I suppose your heart was in the right place Spencer," sighed Elizabeth. "We will have to find a way to fix this however."

"Mother you make it sound like it was a mistake," Prentiss grumbled.

"That's not what I meant Emily. I just need to figure out a way to explain this to everyone."

"We could always just say we wanted a private ceremony at a church with our immediate family, which would include our BAU family, since they would be our wedding party and then invite everyone else to the reception. So long as everyone is telling the same stories no one will be the wiser," Reid suggested.

"That just might work," Elizabeth nodded as she spoke.

"There are advantages to marrying a genius," Prentiss laughed.

She was glad that Reid had suggested they lie about their vows, since she really didn't want to have go through that again. It was hard enough to make it through the first time, when she didn't know that anyone else was there. She knew that she would break down in front of everyone if they were all standing with them. The maid had come back in with their drinks, and Prentiss reached for her cup and took a gulp of her coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want to say your vows in front of everyone, Emily?" Elizabeth asked.

She shrugged. "It wouldn't seem as special a second time around. I wanted you to see it Mom, really I did. Just everything happened so quickly when we were in Las Vegas."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand Emily. Now we need to start a guest list. I know that you will want your friends from work there. Who else do you want to invite Spencer?"

"No one," Reid replied with a shrug. "My mother was there in Las Vegas, and she doesn't really travel very well. I would rather not put her through that stress. I don't really have any friends outside of work."

"There's no one who you grew up with, went to school with?"

"No, there's no one."

"How about your father?" asked Elizabeth.

"He's not involved in my life."

"You're making this a little difficult Spencer. It's rude to not invite the parents of the groom."

"Mother, please do no track down Spencer's father and invite him," Prentiss almost begged. "It would be entirely believable that he was dropped here by aliens."

"I do believe you thought I was some sort of sort of computer, robot or cyborg for a while Emily."

"All you need to do is open your mouth and start stating statistics in order for people to believe it. I think I want everyone to think you are cyborg since then you would be partly human."

"Emily that's not funny!" snapped Elizabeth as if they were wayward kids in the principal's office. "People are going to ask about his parents."

"My mother is very sick, and my father is a deadbeat, I honestly don't see how this is anyone else's business but my own," reasoned Reid.

"There must be someone I can invite on your behalf."

"This is why I didn't want a church wedding. One side would be packed with people, while the other would have my mother and the members of the BAU sprawled out in the pews."

Prentiss gently squeezed Reid's hand. She sometimes forgot that all he had in his life was his mother and his job. Then she realised that he also had her, and that made her smile. Reid then reached for his own coffee mug, glad to feel the warm and sweet liquid go down his throat. This was going to be hard, but he had agreed to do this when he agreed to marry Prentiss and he would do anything for you.

"How many people do you think are going to attend?" Reid asked.

"Emily knows a lot of people Spencer. As a conservative guess I would say the reception hall will need to accommodate two to three hundred."

"Two to three hundred?" asked Prentiss. "Isn't that a little much? I was thinking something a little bit more manageable, under one hundred."

"That's far too conservative a number Emily. We can't forget anyone important."

"The way I see it anyone who is not my aunt, uncle, first cousin or I haven't directly worked with in the past five years are the only people who are important. There are a few friends from college and the academy I'd like there as well, but that still doesn't add up to hundreds."

"Give me your list Emily, and I'll make sure no one was forgotten."

"Mother I'm not sure we want some huge big thing. Please try to keep this small."

"I am Emily. If I wanted something big I would have five to six hundred people in attendance. Spencer are you absolutely certain there isn't anyone you can think of that you might want to invite?"

"Positive," he assured her. "Until I began to date your daughter I lead a fairly solitary life which revolved mostly around my work."

"If you think of anyone at all that you would like to have there tell me."

"I will Ma'am, but I doubt that I will."

Prentiss and her mother began to write down names. Prentiss was trying to argue names off but she realised that the more she spoke the more people her mother thought to invite, so she sat back and let her mother add names to the list of people they would invite. As it got longer and longer she became more and more glad that they had been married in Vegas without her mother's knowledge.

"It's late Emily, why don't you two stay here of the night?" Elizabeth suggested, looking outside and realising that a sleet rain had started.

"That might be a good idea. The roads are likely slick, and we forgot to confirm our reservations," Prentiss replied.

"I'll get our bags from the car," Reid offered, kissing his wife on the cheek before standing up and going toward the door.

"You found a good man, Emily," Elizabeth told her daughter.

"I know," Prentiss replied, grinning, glad that her mother finally seemed to approve of him. "I'm lucky to have him."

Reid came back in a few minute later. His hair was a little wet from the rain outside. He had their bags over each of his shoulders. Prentiss smiled at him, there was a time where she'd think he looked like a drown rat, but now he looked endearing and handsome. She loved that he would always try to be a gentleman and carry her things.

"I'll get Marguerite to show you to your room" said Elizabeth.

"I've stayed in the guest room before, no need to bother her," Prentiss assured her mother. "Come on Spencer."

Prentiss grabbed Reid's free hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. They went past a few closed doors before she opened one. Reid put everything down on the floor, and looked around the room. It was almost like a hotel room, there were no pictures on the walls, nothing personal about it. The only thing that made it look like it was home was the large chest at the foot of the bed.

Prentiss smiled at him, glad to be alone with him at long last. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He smiled relaxing into the embrace for a long moment. Both of them were just glad to be away from the growing guest list, and in each other's arms.

"This is the guestroom?" he asked.

"Kind of, if any room was mine, it would be this one," he explained. "That's my old bed and furniture. That chest there is mine. We should bring it home eventually. There's some things in there I'd like to have now that we have more room."

"All right," he said pulling off his shirt, and changing into his pyjamas.

"You seem distant tonight, is there someone on your mind?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about all of the people your mother invited to our reception. I just can't believe you know that many people and I couldn't even think of one other person who I wanted to invite."

"Most of those people are my mother's politician friends who watched me grow up, not my friends. This is why I didn't want a big wedding you would have been a ball of nerves over it. I wanted us both to enjoy our wedding day, and be able to kiss you any time I wanted to. Are you going to be all right with all those people?"

"I suppose I'll have to be."

"I still have that plan for getting out early."

"I'd feel guilty about since your mother will have put a lot of work into it."

"So long as we stay long enough for us to go through the usual reception stuff we should be fine." She kissed him softly. "I'm sorry for this."

"Don't be sorry, Emily. This wasn't you. How about we get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired yet, although I have a few ideas that might help me sleep."

He blushed. "I don't think I'm ready to have sex in your mother's house."

"You're no fun Spencer Reid."

"I'm sorry Dolcezza."

After their honeymoon of sorts he had taken to calling her that when they were together. It had taken him a while to find the perfect nickname for her, but he was glad she liked it. She kissed him softly to reassure him she wasn't upset about it. She then changed into the night shirt she had packed, while he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. She joined him in the bed, and curled into him comfortably. Both fell asleep within minutes.

End Part 1

Notes: thank you to JirrG for the help with Italian term of endearment, it's just basically a way of saying sweetheart. Please tell me if you're still digging this series I love to hear form readers new and old


	2. A Phone Call

Title: Sometimes The Best Laid Plans Part 2: A Phone Call  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: The usual don't own, don't sue just letting them play.  
Summary: After Reid and Prentiss' Las Vegas wedding they tell Ambassador Prentiss, who plans their wedding reception. But something goes wrong.  
Notes: I warn you there is some drama coming, and a cliffhanger or two. I hope you like the light change of pace with this fic. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with this series it means so much to me!

* * *

JJ's face drained of colour as she spoke on the phone. The whole team was watching her intently, expecting her to tell them that a case had come in. It was never good news when JJ's cell phone rang and she have smile on her face by the end of it. Although plans had been made for them to not have to work, crime didn't take a break.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, going over to her.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe that she had been the one who had gotten that call. She understood that the whole team had put her cell phone number down as an emergency contact because she could often find them when no one else could. Still, she hated receiving these kinds of personal calls on behalf of her friends.

"Where's Spence?" she whispered.

"I believe he and Prentiss were just corned by the governor's wife, why?" Hotch replied.

"I just got a call from Bennington's."

"Where Reid's mother lives, why would you get a phone call from them?"

"Spence has my number as an emergency contact, you know why. His mother had a stroke about an hour ago. I've had to tell a million people bad news, but I can't figure out how to tell him this, Hotch. All he's had in his life until recently was her, he's going to be devastated. He's my friend, and I just- I can't tell him. I can't be removed from the situation and tell him his mother had a stroke."

"I'll go tell him you, call in any favours you are owed to get use of the jet. If questions are asked I approved it."

JJ nodded as Hotch went toward Reid. Prentiss has slipped away from the governor's wife it had seemed. The woman was telling Reid stories about past events, as he listened to her politely. He had to hand it to the kid he was able to listen to the woman drone on longer than anyone he knew.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but something has come up," Hotch said.

"The BAU never sleeps, right Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch nodded, and lead Reid out into the hallway. Reid followed, not sure what was going on. Normally it was JJ who would round up the team. He had a feeling that whatever Hotch had to say would be bad news. He didn't notice the rest of the team being rounded up so he knew it couldn't be a case.

"What's going on Hotch?" asked Reid. "Is there a case?"

"No, JJ just got a call. Your mother has had a stroke."

All of the colour drained from Reid's face, Hotch's voice suddenly seemed a million miles away. He wasn't sure what to say, or where he was. All he knew was he had to get to Las Vegas, and that he needed his wife with him. Reid felt slightly dizzy, and put his hand on a nearby table to balance himself.

"Where's Emily?" he whispered.

JJ was meanwhile rushing through the crowd, talking on her cell phone while she ushered Prentiss through the crowd toward the hallway. As soon as they got to him Prentiss took pulled Reid into a tight embrace. Reid was stunned for a moment then wrapped his arms around her. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he hid his face in her shoulder. He didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Prentiss had never seen him like this before, she was surprised to feel her shoulder getting moist from his tears. Of course, nothing like this had happened to someone he loved in the time they had known each other. She just held onto him tightly, not sure what else to do for him. Her heart was aching for him. She hated to see him hurting like this.

Ambassador Prentiss appeared in the hallway, shocked by the scene that was playing out before her eyes. It seemed that more and more members of the BAU team were appearing in the hallway. She wondered if a case had come up, after all of her wrangling to make sure that they would not be interrupted during her daughter's wedding celebration. Although, it did seem that everyone was rallying around her son-in-law.

"What's going on out here?" she asked. "I arranged with section Chief Strauss myself for there to be no interruptions tonight."

"I'm aware, and we thank you for that," said JJ diplomatically. "You might be the only person who can stop the BAU from working for an evening, but you can't stop medical emergencies. Spencer's mother had a stroke."

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"I think we've got everything under control. I've managed to get approval to use the jet although the team is technically grounded at the moment."

"Emily," she told her daughter. "You and Spencer can use my car to get what they need from home, and to get to the tarmac. I'll talk to my driver," said Elizabeth picking up her cell phone and began to bark out orders.

Normally she didn't want anything from her mother, but she knew she had to get to Las Vegas as soon as possible. Prentiss was making a checklist in her head of things they might need. She knew that Reid wasn't going to remember much of anything. Elizabeth went outside with them, to make sure that they got into the car all right. Reid climbed into the car, and laid his head on Prentiss' shoulder. She gently combed her finger through his hair as he cried softly.

"Do you have a go bag at home?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you want to change?"

"No."

"All right I'll get changed, get our stuff, and I'll be right back," she said, kissing his cheek when the car pulled into their driveway.

Reid sat there, staring at his phone. He had listened to the messages that he had missed four times. He knew that nothing had changed. The doctors wouldn't know how bad the stroke was until she was conscious, if she ever woke up. Tears started to fall down his cheeks again. He was glad when he felt the warmth of his wife holding him again.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" she asked softly.

He curled in closer her. "I will be when we get there, and I know that she's going to be all right," he replied.

She kissed his forehead. "We'll be there before we know it."

"I just- I need to see her."

She nodded sadly. She had never seen him like this. He hardly knew what to say or do. He was so upset since he had heard about his mother. She just held him as they drove to the airstrip. She took their things, and they both walked into the jet. It was strange being just the two of them on the plane. They sat down next to each other.

"Are you going to talk?" Prentiss asked softly.

"I don't know what to say," he replied.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm not sure I can put what I am feeling into words Emily. We just came from a party celebrating our recent marriage, and now I'm going to visit my mother in a hospital. My emotions are all over the place at the moment."

"You'll never figure it out if you keep it locked up inside. Spencer, please talk to me. It's a little creepy when you're quiet."

"What do I say?"

"Just tell me whatever is going on in that brilliant mind of yours."

She shrugged. "I just keep thinking it can't be real. I keep thinking that this is not the way we were supposed to get out of tonight. Emily, my mother couldn't have had a stroke." Tears were falling down his face again.

"This isn't the way I wanted to get out of my mother's party either. No one expects things like this to happen to the people they love."

"She's all I have, and I always thought she'd always be there."

"Spencer, you're a genius, you know that everyone dies." She brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Logically I know that. I see death almost every day at our job, but I never actually believed that my mother would die one day. I always thought she'd be the person who would always be there for me. But now I know that – she can't be."

"She's here now."

"I know that. This has gotten me thinking about losing her though. Now I am going through a million things I know, and it feels like I have almost no time left with her. She smoked for many years, so that will shorten her life expectancy. There are studies done which show that schizophrenia decreases life expectancy by an average of ten years. Also, once you have had a stroke you are more susceptible to more severe ones which can eventually lead to death. If the average woman in America will live till the age of eighty. With all the strikes she has against her, I just realised I don't have as many years with her as I thought I did."

"You need to stop over thinking everything, Spencer. Not everything in life is a statistic. There is no way of knowing how much time anyone has left here. You can't agonise over everything, all you can do enjoy the time you have with her."

He nodded. "I know you're right, Emily. I do. I just – she's all I had for a long time. I thought she would be the one person who didn't leave me."

"When she does go, it won't be because she wants to it will be because it's her time. She won't leave you like other people in your life have left you. Besides I know another person who will never leave you."

"Who?" he asked.

"Me." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Hm, right, I guess it still doesn't feel real."

"I promise you that this is very real. It has been from the moment I agreed to marry you. I am not a quitter, and neither are you. We might have to work at our marriage, and we might have to watch each other get hurt once in a while, but I am willing to put out the effort because I love you very much. It might be new, but I know that we are in it for the long haul, and I thought you did too."

"I do Emily. I want all those things too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to let you go. I love you, but my emotions are everywhere right now. I keep thinking about all those people who influenced my life and are now gone. I've been thinking about it a lot."

She touched his face. "I am not one of those people, Spencer. I love you too much to let you go. If I didn't have you something would be missing for the rest of my life. Did you start thinking about this when we went to visit my mother?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I just kept thinking there must be someone else who I would want to have there. In Las Vegas even Gideon was there. So there really was no one else. I have probably known as many people as you have through the course of my life, but they all just passed through it. I know that a most of those people there today were friends of your mother's, but all of them came because you meant something to them and they wanted to celebrate our happiness. I don't have that."

"Then we'll find that for you, together, I promise you Spencer."

"All my life I have been alone in the crowd, and even now there are times where I would prefer to just hide away with you instead of facing the people who don't understand me."

She brushed his cheek with her hand. "You are not allowed to hide away from the world while I am around Spencer Reid. I want everyone to know that I found a genius doctor to spend the rest of my life with."

"Is it horrible that I keep wanting to run into someone I went to school with while we are in Las Vegas? So that I can introduce you to them, and then walk away, making them wonder what a beautiful woman like you is doing with a geek like me."

"I don't think it's horrible at all, Spencer. I think it's normal. But like you told me once, I don't see a geek."

"Then what do you see?"

"I see the man I am in love with. The first man I have ever wanted to settle down and be married to. A man who will give me genius babies to raise."

Reid smiled at her, running his hand along her hairline softly. Prentiss closed her eyes, his touch was so soft, and exact. He then brushed his lips against hers. Telling her, without words that he finally understood what she was trying to tell him. She deepened the kiss, thinking about how strange it was to be kissing Reid on the BAU jet.

Prentiss' hands had began to move up his back when the announcement came that they would soon be landing. They both pulled away from each other like they were teenager who had been caught making out. They fastened their seatbelts and waited for the plane to land on the tarmac in Las Vegas.

They both knew that the next few days were not going to be easy. Reid was glad that he didn't have to go through it alone. Prentiss meanwhile was mentally preparing herself from the emotional roller coaster her new husband was embarking on. She just wished that he would continue to trust her with his true feelings.

End part 2

Notes: sorry for the drama and the cliffhanger, it couldn't all be happy fuzzies, hope you like it


	3. It's not Easy Bein' Reid

Title: Sometimes The Best Laid Plans Part 3: It's not Easy Bein' Reid  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: The usual don't own, don't sue just letting them play.  
Summary: After Reid and Prentiss' Las Vegas wedding they tell Ambassador Prentiss, who plans their wedding reception. But something goes wrong.  
Notes: Sometimes the pull of drama just grabs me, and this is defiantly one of those times. I might be evil. My apologies.

* * *

After they landed they rented a car and went right to the hospital. They went right to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, my mother Diana Reid was admitted here due to a stroke. I was wondering how she's doing," Reid explained.

"Have a seat in the waiting room, and he doctor will be right out Doctor Reid," he nurse told him softly.

"Is she all right?"

"It's too early to tell how much damage there was, the doctor will explain everything in just a moment."

"Thank you."

Prentiss took his hand, and they went into the waiting room. She then ran her hand along Reid's face gently. He looked up at her, glad for the distraction. Not even a few hours ago they had been celebrating their recent marriage, and now they were in a hospital room. Reid had taken off his tie, and left his jacket in the car, but he still looked out of place in the hospital room. A doctor came into the room.

"Doctor Reid?" she asked.

"Yes," Reid replied, standing up to shake her hand.

"Hi I'm Doctor Dorion. Your mother had a minor stroke, but with her other medical conditions is hard to determine what kind of damage it did to her nerves. We expect her to wake up from it, but we just can't predict what her mental and physical state might be. I'm sorry Doctor Reid, Missus Reid."

"It's Prentiss," replied Prentiss out of habbit.

"All right, I'm sorry. You can go see her if you'd like."

"Thank you," they both replied.

The doctor left the waiting room to go do her rounds. Reid sat there for a few minutes, holding Prentiss' hand. He wanted to go see his mother, but he couldn't make himself get up. He took a deep breath, then backed down again. He was scared, but glad he wasn't alone through this.

"Do you want to go see her?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course, whenever you're ready."

"Yeah, this isn't going to be easy. It's strange with my mother's episodes it's not like she's been sick. She's never been hurt like this, in a hospital," he explained. "I'm not sure I'll ever be prepared for this, but I need to see her."

"I'm right here, Spencer. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

"That helps more then you know Emily."

He squeezed her hand, trying to kill a little bit more time before he went toward the hospital room. They walked through the hallways toward the room she was in. He stopped in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. Prentiss moved her hand between his shoulder blades to comfort him. He opened the door slowly.

He tried not to gasp when he saw his mother hooked up to the heart monitor and other machines. He had never seen his mother like this before. Prentiss pulled him closer to her. He relaxed a little, trying not to start to cry again.

"Mom, Emily and I are here," he said, softly. "You really scared us. The doctors say you are going to be fine."

Reid thought the whole thing was strange, but continued to talk to her, even though she couldn't respond. He had heard from a lot of people that it was good to talk to loved ones after something like that happened to them. He just wasn't sure what to say. Prentiss meanwhile had sat down in a chair that was in the corner and listened to him.

"Oh, I forgot I got you a new book Mom. How about I read it to you?" Reid suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Spencer," Prentiss said from the chair she was in.

Reid reached into his messenger bag, and pulled out the book. He began to read to his mother. Prentiss realised that she was exhausted it has been a long day, and she had hardly slept the night before because she had been so worried about her mother's event. The sound of Reid's voice was so soothing she began to fall asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Prentiss woke up with the sun in her eyes, it was coming through the window of the hospital room. She was glad that the doctors had let them stay with Diana overnight. She wasn't sure how long she had slept but her whole body was stiff. Reid was still wide awake, not saying much anymore.

"Spencer?" Prenitss whispered.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Sitting here watching her isn't going to do either of you any good. How about we go try to find some breakfast?"

"I don't want her to wake up alone."

"We'll give the nurse your number and she can call you if something changes."

"Yeah, I guess."

She stood up and took his hand. The two of them left the hospital room. They soon found a nurse, who had agreed to call if Diana began to awake. They left the hospital and went in search of something from breakfast and good coffee. They were just finishing up their coffees when the nurse had called to tell them that Diana was waking up. The two of them raced back to the hospital.

Again, when they got to the door of her room Reid hesitated slightly, until Prentiss opened the door for him. She took his hand and they went inside. There seemed to be less machines attached to Diana since they had left. Reid went over to her bed slowly, not sure what to expect.

"Spencer," Diana whispered weakly.

He smiled and went over and hugged her gently, careful around the wires. Reid realised right away that she looked pale but didn't want to upset her. He was just relieved that she had woken up and would probably be all right. She was still his mother despite what had happened to her. He could tell that her right side had been affected because her hug was slightly lopsided. He didn't tell her.

"I missed you Mom," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

Diana looked up at the woman who was watching the two of them. She didn't like that she was watching her with her son. She didn't look like a nurse, but she didn't recognise the woman. She thought that it was very strange that the woman was watching them like that. Everything was already hard enough without anyone else being in her hospital room watching them.

"Spencer, who is that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Mom, that 's Emily," he replied confused.

"Emily?"

Diana was confused, she knew that Reid worked with a woman named Emily, but that didn't explain why she was there watching with him, and watching them. She understood that Reid might have needed a friend to come with him. This certainly would have been hard for her son to accept, but now it was her time with her son. Reid looked at her as if she should know who this woman was, but Diana didn't know why.

"Yes, my wife, Emily."

"Wife!" Diana snapped. "No, no, Spencer! You are not married!"

Reid knew what this meant. His mother must be having an episode. It always scared him to see her like that it made him feel like he was a small child again, scared and unsure how to help her. Prentiss never seen her like this before, he just hoped that he would be able to deal with the situation. He didn't want to ask her to leave the room, because he was so upset, but he didn't want to make this worse for his mother.

"Mom, please," Reid begged. "You were at our wedding."

"I don't re- Stop Spencer! Just stop right now! I don't like this!" she began to yell.

"I can't undo this Mom. I'm sorry."

Reid tried to hug her, to help to calm his mother down a little, but she just got more agitated. She was so upset she tried to push him away. Reid didn't want to do this to his mother, he hit the button to page for a doctor, knowing that she might need some medication. Before the doctor got to the room his mother began to flail around, hitting herself, and managed to hit Spencer in the process. She gasped she realised that she had hit her son quite forcefully. She knew she had had hit him the face, and could have given him a black eye.

"Spencer!" both Diana and Prentiss gasped.

"I'm okay," he assured them both.

Prentiss went over to him, and began to look at his eye, trying not to touch where he had been hit. They both knew that Diana hadn't meant to hurt him, but as she looked at him, she knew that he was going to have a black eye for a few days. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him to try help calm him down, but she didn't want to upset his mother any more.

"Honey you are going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to hit you. Please don't be mad," Diana stammered.

"I know Mom, I know. The doctor will be here soon."

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later. She looked surprised to see the scene that seemed to have unfolded. She had been told by Diana's doctors that with the mix of medications she was on she should not have any episodes while she was there. Now Doctor Dorian worried about one of her staff getting hurt if she had hurt her own son.

"What's going on here?" asked the doctor. "Her doctors at Bennington assured me that she would not do anything like this."

Reid pulled the doctor to the side. "I agitated her, I apologise Doctor," Reid explained. "The problem when I told her about Emily being my wife. I can't lie to her Doctor, and I can't ask my wife to leave. I know I made the situation worse but I still need to figure out how to deal with this."

"Thank you for being honest with me Doctor Reid. We'll figure out a solution. For now I think it would be best to sedate your mother to help her calm down, and we'll have a conference with her regular doctors."

"All right, that sounds like the best choice right now."

"I'll get the nurse to get you some ice for that eye."

"Thank you very much," Reid said shaking her hand.

The doctor left the room, and a nurse came in with an ice pack, and added something to Diana's IV drip. When she was asleep again Reid kissed his mother's forehead softly before leaving the room, and going out into a waiting room. Prentiss followed him. He pulled her into his arms and began to cry.

"I don't know what to," he admitted. "I feel like I'm a kid again, and she's having an episode, and I'm all alone and I don't know what I should do or how to help."

"You're not alone anymore, you never will be again, I promise you that," Prentiss assured him, stroking his cheek. "We'll figure it out Spencer. We don't even know if this is a side effect from her stroke, or just another episode. You've told me that she's forgotten about you in the past."

"I know. I just keep thinking, what if it's not part of the stroke? What if she doesn't remember you, and she doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"Then I won't come along when you visit her anymore."

"But I need you there, Emily."

"We'll figure something out when we know how long this is going to last. This could be temporary and we are worried about nothing." She ran her hand through his hair.

"I guess I'm just upset about all of this."

"How about we go check into our hotel, and we'll try to take a nap?"

"That's a good idea."

They went back to their rental car, and drove to the hotel they usually stayed at when they were there. As always Reid brought their bags up to their room. He put them down, and then sat down on the bed. Prentiss sat down behind him, unbuttoning his shirt, and then pulling it down his shoulder. She then began to massage his shoulders gently. She knew he had had a hard day and wanted to help feel better.

"Talk to me Spencer," she said softly.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks again. "We eloped so that my mother could be there, and now she might not even remember it. I feel guilty that I got to have my mother there, and you didn't, now she may not even remember."

"I never wanted my mother there. All that stuff we told her just lies so she wouldn't be mad about. Even if she doesn't remember, you remember, we remember that she was there to share that with us. All the way here, and until she woke up this morning you worried that you might lose your mother. You haven't, she might just be different."

"You're right, she's here. She's going to be all right, even if she doesn't remember everything, she's alive and that's what matters."

"Exactly, now Spencer you haven't slept in thirty six hours, you know your mother is doing better, try to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired Dolcezza."

"Yes you are, you've been awake for over twenty four hours. I know you're worried about her, but you know how she is about you taking care of yourself. That includes sleeping."

"Fine, I'll try, but I doubt I'll be able to sleep."

She kissed him softly before going into her bag, and getting her night shirt. She slipped it on not bothering to go into the bathroom. Reid meanwhile had taken off his pants, revealing the boxers he was going to surprise her with after their reception, before he climbed into the hotel bed.

"You're going to have to wear those again, because I like them a lot, but I'm too tired to appreciate them right now," she told him, getting into the bed.

"I promise I will," he assured her pulling her to him.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too, Emily."

Reid took a deep breath, as he laid his head down. He pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her, hoping it would turn off all the thoughts that were floating around in his head. She was the only person who could turn off his thoughts like that. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. Prentiss was asleep not long after, knowing that he was actually sleeping.

End part 3

Notes: All right sometimes I just can't resist the drama (Jen!) I hope you liked it, will wrap it up in the next part


	4. The Aftermath

Title: Sometimes The Best Laid Plans Part 4: The Aftermath  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: The usual don't own, don't sue just letting them play.  
Summary: After Reid and Prentiss' Las Vegas wedding they tell Ambassador Prentiss, who plans their wedding reception. But something goes wrong  
Notes: I hope you are digging the drama thank you for the reviews, fave adds, and alerts. I'm happy to see that people are still enjoying this little fic, and my delve into the dramatic.

* * *

It had been a day since Diana had woken up. She still hadn't remembered Prentiss. Reid wasn't sure how to tell his mother about her again. Prentiss had agreed to go to the hospital with him, after he bought her a latte to keep her happy while she waited for him. Prentiss understood he needed to spend time with his mother, and she didn't mind waiting. She was glad she had picked up a new book. He went into the room wishing Prentiss with him.

Reid had agreed to bring the book she had been reading from Bennington's. He had read her a few pages, but noticed she was distant. Reid realised that there was something wrong. He was worried. Diana had kept trying to assure him that she was doing fine, but she just wasn't herself. He finished the page, and put the book down. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, and took her hand.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Spencer I'd like to go home," Diana sighed. "I'll feel better with my own doctors, and my own routine."

"All right Mom, I'll talk to the doctor here and see if you can go home soon."

"Thank you."

Reid left the room, and was glad to find Prentiss was still waiting for him. She smiled and put down her own book. She stood up so he could hug her tightly. She hugged him back, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. He smiled at her, as a way to thank her for being so supportive. His hand rested on her hip as they spoke.

"She wants to go home," he explained. "She misses her routine."

"That's a good thing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. I just want you to be there when she goes home, but I'm afraid she might have another episode and they'll want to keep her here another day."

"I know, but I think your mother's health is more important right now. I can take a cab back to the hotel."

He nodded. "I want you there though."

"I know, but we both know that it's better if we do it this way." She kissed him softly.

"Thank you for understanding, I love you."

"Always, I love you too."

He kissed her again, a little deeper this time. He didn't care if anyone was watching. He needed the comfort of his wife. She pulled away form him reluctantly and sent him in search of his mother's doctor. He went over to the nurses' station, and the nurse paged the doctor. After telling the doctor the situation she agreed that it might be back to get Diana back to her normal routine. Reid was relieved that he could take his mother home He went back into her room.

"Mom, you can home," Reid explained.

Diana seemed even more distant than before. Reid wasn't sure what had changed in the ten minutes that he was gone. He was worried about her. He thought she would be excited about the news, but she just sat on the hospital bed staring at him, confused. Reid was worried that she might have another episode.

"Mom, did you hear me?" Reid asked.

"I did Spencer, are you keeping something from me?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're not the only genius in the room, just because I am sick doesn't mean I've suddenly become stupid. There is something more going on. What are you not telling me?"

"I just don't want to upset you again."

"I'll be very upset if you don't tell me the truth about the woman I saw you kissing in the hall!" she snapped.

"Mom, that's Emily, she's my wife."

"Wife?" she asked. "I think I remember meeting Emily, but not that you two were married."

"We've been married just under a month, you were at the wedding. Your doctor feels that you have some memory loss as a side effect of the stroke. Emily keeps telling me that the important thing is that you're going to be all right; and that we remember that you were there when we were married."

"She's right, Spencer that is what matters. She's a smart woman, and she seems to make you happy."

He nodded. "She makes me very happy Mom, that's why I asked her to marry me."

"That's what matter Spencer. All I want is for you to be happy. I'd like you to bring her to see me when I get settled back at home."

"I'd like that a lot."

Diana went and got changed, then came back into the hospital room. She grudgingly sat down on the wheelchair, and let Reid wheel her out of the hospital. He helped her into the rental car and went back to Bennignton's. Diana was glad to see the building come into view. She never thought that that place would feel like home when she was first placed there, but now it was comfortable. Diana was glad when she got into her room. It felt nice to be home again.

"I bought you a new book, Mom," he told her, fishing for the book he had read the first night in the hospital.

"Thank you Spencer. Where did you find this?" she asked.

"I didn't I gave Garcia a list of titles I have been looking for, and she does her computer magic and she finds them for me. I knew you wanted this one."

"Tell her thank you for me. I have wanted this book for long time."

"I know Mom, and I'm glad you like it."

There was a soft knock at the door, and then it opened. Gideon came inside. Diana smiled at him she always liked it when he came to visit. Reid still wasn't sure how he felt about Gideon being his mother's life, and subsequently back in his life. He was still hurt by the way Gideon had left the team, without even talking to him.

"I can come back later," Gideon told them.

"No, Jason, please stay," Diana said.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital?" Reid asked.

"Spencer!" Diana snapped.

"Don't be mad at him Diana, he has every right to be upset. I called here before I went to the hospital. The doctors felt it would be better for us to keep our usual routine," Gideon explained.

"Okay," Reid sighed.

"Spencer, don't pout," Diana told her son. "Jason is my friend, I am allowed to have friends."

"I know Mom."

"I think you two need to talk about what happened when Jason left the team."

"I don't want to," protested, sounding like a small child.

"Spencer you a grown man, I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do but I would really like it if you would try to talk with Jason before you go home."

Reid nodded. "Fine I'll talk to him."

"I am going to lay down for a little while."

Diana got into her bed, leaving the two men standing there. They excused themselves, Reid started toward the parking lot. Gideon followed him. Reid just wanted to back to the hotel, and to Prentiss, and explain to her what he was feeling. He needed to talk to her about everything, but instead Gideon seemed to have cornered him.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Gideon asked him.

"You walked out on all of us, and I'm supposed to accept you back into my life like nothing is going on because you're friends with my mother?" Reid asked.

"I never asked that of you. Neither did your mother. She'd never ask you to do something you were uncomfortable with for her. All she asked is for you to talk to me."

"Fine, right now I think I just want to go back to the hotel and see Emily."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing well. We were at our wedding celebration that her mother planned when all this happened. Mom doesn't remember being there," Reid explained, not sure why he was telling Gideon all of this.

"I'm sorry that she doesn't remember Reid. I know you worked very hard to include her. At least she's going to be all right."

"That's what Emily keeps telling me." Reid sighed again.

"What else is on your mind?"

Reid didn't really want to talk about it, but Gideon was there. He wasn't sure how to tell Prentiss what he was feeling before he figured it out for himself. He had always been able to figure things out when Gideon was around before. Reid was just afraid to get comfortable in their friendship again, he didn't want it to get taken away from him. He still felt closer to Gideon then he did to his own father, and missed their old friendship. Reid knew he could trust him.

"I feel guilty," Reid admitted.

"About what?" asked Gideon.

"I kept thinking about how I wanted to get out of that party Ambassador Prentiss planned. There were so many people there. It felt like I was on display or something. I just kept hoping for a distraction the whole time."

"I'm sure Emily wanted to get out of it as well."

"She did, she had this idea where she was going to fake being sick, but I wasn't really sure it was going to work. I just kept thinking something had to happen to get us out of this. Then JJ's phone started to ring, and Hotch told me about Mom. I just feel so guilty about all of it."

"This wasn't your fault. You know that."

"Logically, yes, but I wanted a distraction and then this happened to my mother, and then she forgets about Emily," Reid explained.

"It's just a coincidence. Go back to your hotel and try and get your mind off of this. Your mother is safe."

"I should get back to the hotel. I got Mom a new book I'm sure she'd like it if you read it to her."

"How long before you two need to be back at work?"

"Hotch wants us on the case we're working right now. Mom is home there is no reason for us to stay here when someone could be getting hurt."

"I'll tell her that you tried to get out of it, but they needed you."

"Thank you Gideon."

"Any time Reid."

Reid got into the rental car, and returned to the hotel. He went into the room he was sharing with Prentiss. When he got inside he wondered where she was. Then she heard water moving in the bathroom. He knocked gently, surprised that the door opened. He smiled when he saw Prentiss in the bath, covered in bubbles, listening to some music he couldn't identify. Not that he never knew the 80s rock she liked to listen to. He stared at her for a moment, wanting to talk to her, but not sure what to say.

"You look tense," she purred.

"I guess I am. Between everything with my mother, and Hotch calling every hour on the hour to see if we are done here yet," he explained.

"I think he can wait another few hours, don't you?"

"Um, I guess, why don't we just get it over with?"

"Cause I want to have my wait with you Spencer Reid. You're the one who still won't even let us share a room while we are on a case, and it's been too long since I've had my way with you."

"Emily?" he squeaked as she pulled him, still fully clothed into the tub with him.

Her lips were all over him, there were bubbles everywhere. She was making quick work of his soggy clothes. He wanted to tell her that shouldn't neglect their jobs to do this, but he needed this as much as she did. His lips were all over her body. He was surprised that she tasted like chocolate until she began to giggle. She had had this whole thing planned since she had left the hospital. He wondered where she had found flavoured bubble bath.

"I love you so much Emily Prentiss you know just how to get my mind off of everything, Dolcezza."

She smiled. "I know, I love you too Spencer Reid."

The End

Notes: I like the idea of Diana and Gideon being friends, I couldn't keep Reid being all upset and angsty. This should tie up the lose ends of this bit, until the next one which will have some different drama to start then back to the happy fuzzies. Thank you for your continued support – Trista  
ps if you don't read the "M" parts Prentiss challenged Reid to give her a petname in the last one, hence the sudden appearance of "Dolcezza"


End file.
